The Shoe Game
by Felflowne
Summary: It's Yohji's birthday! Weiss play a dare game in honour of the occasion that opens a few eyes. Are Ken and Omi just really good actors? And is Ken as dumb as we all think? Complete Sweet KenxOmi ficling. Please RR!
1. Chapter One

Basically, I'm bored. I finished that dumb pseudo-project and although there's about a million things I _should_ be doing, there's only one thing I _want_ to do.

Yes, you've guessed it. A note to readers, try to avoid this game if you can help it. It can descend into the gutter VERY quickly *represses thoughts of La Pergola 2003* So kids, stay safe. It may sound innocent, but it sure as hell ain't!

BEWARE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I don't own the Shoe Game. I don't even own the socks I'm wearing. I only know Omi's birthday for sure, and I think Aya's is sometime in June, although I could be wrong. I've made up the dates here. Just skim over it and don't let it bother you - it doesn't detract from the story, honest!

****

The Shoe Game

By Felflowne aka Espion

Chapter One

'No!'

'Aw, c'mon, Ken, you're no fun!'

Ken turned to Omi desperately.

'Talk him out of this!'

Omi shrugged.

'Not much I can do,' he said, 'those're the rules.' He grinned.

Ken glared at him.

__

'Thanks a bunch Omittchi…'

He took the garment from Yohji and put it on his head, as per instructions.

'How long do I have to wear these?' he growled, indicating the underwear on his head.

'As long as I deem is necessary. This _is_ the shoe game and those are the rules.'

'This is so ridiculous!' snorted Ken, embarrassed. He leant forward and rummaged among the shoes on the ground.

It wasn't often they got to play games like this. Maybe, once, twice a year? The reason they were doing so now - and the reason Ken was modelling some rather stylish, and I hasten to add, clean, undergarments was that it was Yohji's birthday.

'It's my birthday,' Yohji had announced, 'so _I_ get to pick the game.'

'Sure thing, Yohji-kun,' Omi had replied, but when Yohji had stated that the game was to be the shoe game, Omi had looked lost.

Yohji had explained.

'Look, you take off both your shoes…and since there's only four of us I guess we can throw in slippers as well, make it last a bit longer. I'll start, close my eyes and pick a shoe. Whoever's it is has to do a dare that I think up.'

'Then what?'

'Then they get to pick a shoe and choose a dare, y'see? Easy, isn't it?'

Aya fought the urge to laugh, then gave in, chuckling. Ken did look utterly ridiculous. As, he knew, did he. He didn't want to know where Yohji had got the bunny ears he was currently sporting.

Yohji had so far avoided most embarrassment, because his fellow players weren't as mean as he was. Ken pulled out a shoe. Aya groaned. It was his.

Ken grinned at him.

'OK, Aya, you can take the bunny ears off.' Aya did so. As it was Ken's turn he could change anything he wanted.

'Aaaand, you've got to…umm…' Ken faltered, and Aya grinned inwardly. The thirty seconds would be up, and then it would be his turn. Then, to his horror, Omi crawled swiftly over to Ken and whispered in his ear.

Ken looked amazed.

'Err…yeah, OK. Pretend to be a ballerina.' Aya blinked, then got up.

Ken and Omi both stared.

'He's gonna do it,' muttered Omi.

'Good on him,' Ken laughed.

They all fell about laughing as Aya pirouetted gracefully, before curtseying. They all clapped.

'That was great, Aya-kun!' Omi cried.

Aya let a rare smile pass over his face. Yes, he was enjoying himself. He sat back down and reached into the rapidly diminishing pile of shoes.

He picked one up.

'Oops, one of mine,' Yohji chuckled, 'what'll it be, Aya-chan?'

An idea formed in Aya's head.

'Follow me,' he said, getting up. Yohji did so. As Aya passed Omi he indicated with a slight incline of his head that he should follow, Ken as well.

They all followed Aya into the kitchen. Then he turned.

'Stay there,' he said, and opened the fridge. He removed a box of eggs, and opened it, removing one. He fumbled, shutting the box, and then placed it back inside.

He shut the fridge again.

'Yohji, you have to crack this egg on your own head.'

Yohji looked at it, then grinned.

'Will do,' he said, then quick as a flash, cracked the egg on Aya's head. Ken and Omi took a step back. But Aya just seemed to smile. Then the brought the egg he'd hidden behind his back down on Yohji's head.

Yohji was utterly stunned, but then started to laugh loudly. Omi, a helpless giggler, was next to join in. They just looked so silly. Ken laughed. Aya just allowed himself to smile.

After they'd washed at least a little of the sticky stuff out of their hair, they sat down again.

'My turn, I believe,' Yohji said buoyantly. He rummaged among the remaining shoes, drawing out a trainer.

'Yours?' He asked Ken, who nodded, then pointed almost pleadingly at the underwear he was still sitting under. Yohji nodded, and Ken doffed the things.

'Ken…Now what can I have Ken do?' Yohji appeared to be thinking hard.

***************************************************************************

****

~INTERMISSION~

Felflowne: *listens to the mob outside*

Felflowne: I can't help it, sometimes a storyline _has_ been done before, what can you do?

Mob: It's SO obvious what's going to happen! Lean out of your window so we can slap you.

Felflowne: *leans out* Heh heh, I _am_ three floors up, y'know.

Mob: Ever heard of something called a human pyramid?

Felflowne: Eek!

****

~WE NOW RETURN YOU TO OUR MAIN FEATURE~

***************************************************************************

Omi walked back from the kitchen with some sake on a little tray. Yohji turned and saw him, and a wicked grin stole over his face.

'Ken,' he said seriously, 'I want you to kiss Omi.'

Ken blinked.

'Sorry, Yohji, didn't quite hear you there. I thought you said…'

'Yep, I did say that. So get on with it.'

Omi sat down. He hadn't been listening.

'What's Ken got to do?' he asked, fixing a cushion behind him.

'Kiss you.'

Omi continued to fiddle with the cushion, then said, 'Oh, OK, that'll be…' He froze, then looked up.

'What did you say?'

Yohji just laughed. Aya kept his head down.

Ken and Omi looked at each other in consternation, and Yohji said, still chuckling, 'C'mon you guys, it's only a game!'

'Yeah… I guess,' Ken said, but he didn't sound sure.

'Um…' said Omi, gradually getting redder. Ken noticed his discomfort immediately.

'Yohji,' he said quietly, 'pick something else. That's not fair on Omi.'

But the blonde man just smiled.

'It's my turn,' was all he said.

'It's OK Ken,' Omi said suddenly, 'those're the rules.'

'Well…all right,' Ken said, getting up, 'but I'm not happy about the ethics of this one.'

'Well, ethics,' Yohji said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

Ken sat down next to Omi.

'Sorry,' he muttered, and leant towards him swiftly.

He pecked Omi on the lips.

Yohji groaned.

'Put some feeling into it over there, for God's sake!'

Then Ken noticed that Omi was looking at him, and the look said, very clearly - 'Let's show _him_.'

He smiled, and leant forward again, letting their lips meet more slowly. Carried by the momentum of their little scheme, he pulled Omi a bit closer and kissed him harder. Might as well make it look real. Omi obviously had the same thought, because he let his mouth fall open, and Ken instinctively ran his tongue over Omi's lips, caressing the soft skin.

He pulled back, slightly out of breath, and Omi smiled at him in a way that said - 'Well done!'

They turned and glared at Yohji, pretty much in unison.

'Happy?' Omi snapped.

But Yohji and Aya were just staring at them, mouths open.

Omi couldn't keep up the miffed exterior any longer. He began to laugh, and Ken joined in.

'Oh, we had _you_!' Omi giggled, and slipped out of Ken's arms. He laughed harder, and then fell off the sofa onto the floor.

Ken looked at him, still laughing as well.

Aya and Yohji just looked at each other.

'Yeah, well done guys, you had us totally,' Yohji said, trying to smirk but not quite managing it. He shook his head vigorously.

__

'Goddamn you for being such good actors…'

'I vote for a new game,' Aya said suddenly. Yohji nodded, still pale. That had shaken him.

Ken and Omi just grinned at each other.

**

Omi hummed quietly to himself as he snipped flower stems. He was cheerful because he got to work out back today, leaving Ken, Yohji and Aya to be harassed out front. This was an important order, and as he was the most nimble-fingered, he got to do it. Grinning, he wandered over to the CD player and selected a CD.

Soon, the already faint sounds of idolatry from the shop were masked by the silky smooth voice of Gackt. Omi smiled. This was really about as good as workdays got.

He heard the door bang, and looked up. Yohji was standing over him.

'Enjoying yourself?' He said. Omi gave him his most winning smile.

'Yes, thank you, Yohji-kun, although it is really very difficult. I'm having to take my time over this one.'

Yohji gave him back a tight-lipped smile.

'I'll bet you are,' he said, and then, as if changing the subject, 'Hell of a lot of girls out there today, Omi-kun.'

'Oh, that's nice.'

Yohji glared at him when he looked away.

'They're asking about you, you know.'

'Oh, well that's a shame, as I'm indisposed today. I do so like seeing all of them.'

Yohji blinked. Omi had never been this sarcastic before in his life. Ken must be giving him lessons.

'I guess you're right. But hey, you're taken anyway, right?'

Omi gritted his teeth. Yohji hadn't let up about him and Ken since his birthday.

'Not at the moment, no, but I am very busy.'

'Aw, c'mon Omi,' said Yohji lazily, 'don't deny it. I've seen the way you two look at each other… And then I think…aww…It's all down to me. Wasn't I clever?'

Omi kept the smile on his face.

'Don't be silly, Yohji-kun. There's nothing going on. All we did was to go through with Ken's dare.'

'Yeah, well, whatever you say,' Yohji said, suddenly wishing that he could've had this conversation with Ken, as the last sentence he'd just uttered would have had the boy absolutely spitting with rage.

'Thanks, Yohji-kun!' said Omi pleasantly, however, and continued working. Yohji sighed and returned to the shop, holding a pot plant he'd fetched.

**

'Oh Omi! Where are yooouuuu?' Yohji's voice rang out. He'd been following the boy around all day, bugging him.

Omi had finally grown tired of his teasing and had retired, but escape was not going to be so easy for him. He peeked out through a gap in the doorframe. He'd taken refuge in a cupboard.

'Yohji, what are you doing?'

Omi couldn't see Aya through his spyhole, but he could hear him.

'Looking for Omi, y'seen him?'

Silence. Omi assumed that Aya had shaken his head or ignored the question, because Yohji turned away and kept walking. Omi watched him turn the corner at the end of the corridor, and put his hand on the handle.

Only to have it snatched from his grip as Aya opened the door.

'A-Aya-kun!' Omi yelped, but Aya just looked at him.

'He'll find you eventually,' he said finally.

'He's been 'finding me' all day. Why won't he go away?'

Aya shooshed him out of the cupboard. Then they both heard Yohji's voice returning, presuming with Yohji in tow, as had always been the case before. They looked at each other.

'Run,' advised Aya, opening the door wide to shut Omi off from Yohji's view, 'I'll field him.'

'Thank you Aya-kun!' Omi gasped, and legged it off down the corridor.

**

Omi ran into his room and banged the door shut behind him. Immediately there was a knock on it. He held his breath.

'Omi? Is there something wrong?'

Ken.

Omi opened the door swiftly.

'Quick! Inside before he comes!'

'Who co-Ack!'

Omi grabbed his arm and yanked him into his room, banging the door shut and shoving a chair in front of it.

'Omi, what…?'

But Omi hurriedly shushed him and put his ear to the door.

Then Ken heard it too.

'Omi? Where'd you go? I need to talk to you.'

Hmm. He sounded serious now, but Omi was not as gullible as he had been when he'd first met Yohji. He kept quiet.

Omi waited until the footsteps had padded down the stairs and out of earshot before breathing normally again.

'Yohji,' he said, 'has been pestering me ALL DAY. Hasn't he been bothering you?'

'I haven't had a chance to talk to him,' Ken said, 'it was so hectic out there today.'

'Lucky you,' said Omi dryly.

'Why?'

'What d'you mean, why? Because you haven't been being bugged all day!'

'Chill, Omi,' Ken said, worried.

'Sorry… He was just really getting on my nerves,' Omi muttered.

'So, what was he bugging you about?' Ken asked, sitting down on the floor. Omi sank onto his computer chair and switched on his PC.

'Oh, what d'you think? Your dare on his birthday, of course. He hasn't shut up about it to me.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'Sorry.'

'What?'

'I should have refused to do it.'

'No, then he'd've just bugged us about being in denial. For a loony, he's pretty predictable.'

'Hah, yeah.'

They sat in silence for a while.

'What're ya doin'?'

'Homework.'

'Oh.'

More silence.

'Umm…Omi?'

'Yeah?'

'Y'don't think my dare…I dunno…changed things between us, d'you? We're still friends, right?'

'Course.'

'Ah. Good.'

Silence.

'It's just…we've never had this much trouble having a conversation before, y'know?'

'Umm…'

'Are you angry at me?'

'No!' Omi yelped, 'I'm not! Really! Really I'm not!'

'OK, OK,' said Ken, looking up, 'calm down.'

'I am calm,' snapped Omi.

'Oh good. I would hate to think that you weren't calm for some reason.'

'Ken, are you making fun of me?'

His friend looked up.

'Yeah, why? Don't we do that anymore?'

'Well, yeah, I guess.'

'What homework have you got?' Ken asked, changing the subject.

'Physics. I hate it.'

'I never knew that,' Ken said, in a surprised voice.

That was true. Omi hadn't meant to say that out loud.

'Oh, it doesn't matter. Just means I have to work harder. I still pass my tests.'

'Course you do,' said Ken, getting up, 'smart little Omittchi.'

He ruffled Omi's hair teasingly.

'Quit it!' cried Omi, suddenly terribly embarrassed, and Ken did, but stayed standing behind him, looking at the screen.

'This is particle energy, right?' Ken said suddenly.

'Uhh…yeah,' said Omi, wrong-footed.

'I really liked Physics at school,' Ken explained, leaning in closer to look at the problem, 'shocked?'

'Uhh…well, yeah, actually.'

Ken grinned.

'There's a lot we don't know about each other, ne Omi-kun?'

Omi could only nod.

'What bit do you hate?'

'Look!' Omi exploded suddenly, wrenching a printout from a folder, 'this one's been put up wrong, so the answer is wrong! How am I supposed to do it?! I have enough trouble without them screwing up the damn question!'

Ken looked at the printout, then at the screen.

'You have to print it out to hand it in?'

'Well, yeah…'

'Look. It's right on the screen.' Omi looked. It was.

'Then why…?'

'Don't ask me, Omi. Maybe your printer didn't understand the powers.'

Omi looked blank. Powers?

'The little floating numbers. Yeah, look, it's printed them all like normal numbers.'

This was true.

'Dumb thing,' grumbled Omi, and gave it as hard a kick as he dared.

He looked up at Ken.

'I should've been asking you for help with my homework since I started this stupid topic.'

Ken suddenly looked anxious.

'Uhh, yeah, about that. Don't tell Aya or Yohji, OK? The group's balanced nicely how it is. You're the smart one. We can't have two.'

Omi actually laughed.

'What are you talking about? You can't make out you're thicker than you actually are! Why would you want to do that?'

'You're the smart one,' Ken repeated stubbornly.

'Am I?' Omi snapped. He looked briefly at his textbook and said swiftly, 'what's the ultimate Law of Thermodynamics?'

'Entropy increases,' said Ken promptly, then looked horrified. 'Omi, I am NOT SMART. I know one subject, and that's it. I don't talk about it because what use is it?'

'Physics! Only every use in the world!' cried Omi, getting up. 'It governs absolutely everything!'

'So what, it's useful. I just don't like to talk about it all the time…'

'Well maybe you should. Aya and me had terrible trouble trying to set the explosives on the building last month, just because I was too stupid to spot where the weaker structures in the building were! We didn't even think of asking you… It took ages…'

'Yeah, but you did it in the end, didn't you?' Ken shot back, 'and you made a good job of it. And that's how it should be. I don't intrude in your parts of the missions.'

'But Ken…' Omi said sadly, 'we were struggling and you could have helped us.'

'I didn't know about it,' Ken said stubbornly.

'If you _had_ known, though, would you have helped us?'

Ken looked at him opaquely.

'You wouldn't've, would you?' Omi said incredulously.

'It wouldn't've been my place,' Ken said in a low voice.

'Will you shut up about that already!' Omi shouted, getting mad, 'there're no PLACES! We're a TEAM! Mataku!'

He turned away, and took several steadying breaths.

'So,' he said finally, 'will you help us from now on?'

Ken didn't look up.

'D'you want me to?'

'Ken, we're a team…'

'I said, do _you_ want me to?' Omi's head shot up.

'Of course, for the good of the team…'

'Omi!' Ken shouted suddenly, 'I haven't told anyone in the world what I've told you in the last ten minutes! I'm not gonna change absolutely everything… The way everything's been since always… for a group of murderers!'

'But…' Omi said, scared and confused, 'but, you said…'

'I know what I said,' Ken retorted.

And that was when the idea came to Omi, so perfect and fully formed it could have been planted there by someone else. He walked over to where his friend was standing, and Ken's eyes followed him with guarded suspicion.

He jumped slightly as Omi laid a small hand on his arm, stepping backwards to avoid the touch, and immediately felt sorry as sadness etched itself on Omi's face.

'Ken,' he said miserably, 'I'm sorry, I'm a jerk.'

'No you're not…' Omi stepped forward again, and before Ken could back away some more, wrapped his thin arms around his friend's neck, nestling against him.

'Your secrets are yours,' Omi said quietly, 'I should never have tried to make you share them.'

'No, really, it's OK,' Ken said, sinking down to sit on Omi's bed, which was behind him. Omi slipped away from him to sit next to him.

'You don't know what to think, do you, Ken-kun?' said Omi.

'Uhh…I never know what to think.'

'Liar,' said Omi, sounding amused, 'I can't believe you pretended to be dumb all this time. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone,' he added, at Ken's expression, 'as long as you promise to help me out from time to time. You think you've got it bad. I'm the_ smart one_.'

Ken winced.

'And that means,' Omi continued, 'that I'm expected to know everything. If I do something amazingly clever that I'm really proud of, no one'll say anything, because that's my _place._ It's my job to be smart. If I let them know I'm just a normal kid, one who sometimes needs a bit of help, then I've failed.'

'Omi, that's not true!' Ken interjected.

'Isn't it?' Omi said lightly, 'I managed to hack into Acpol two months ago. When I started, I didn't have a clue how I was going to do it. I had to stay up till three every night of the week running up to that mission, and I couldn't miss school either.'

Ken looked at his friend, wary respect in his eyes.

'How'n Earth did you manage it?'

'I managed it because I had to.'

There was a short period of silence.

'We're not a team, are we?' Ken said after a while. Omi sighed.

'I like to think so, but we're still a ways off.'

'Omi…' Ken said suddenly, 'we can be a team, right?'

Omi looked up.

'Sure we can,' he said.

'Say,' Ken said, concern clouding his eyes, 'how did you get home after your research…on the Acpol mission, I mean?'

'I drove.'

Ken clicked disapprovingly.

'You can't've been very alert.'

'Oh, I won't contradict you there,' Omi said, chuckling, 'I drove into a bush once.'

Ken turned to him sharply.

'Omi! That's not funny! What if you'd had a serious accident?'

'Who's to say I haven't?'

Ken looked at him in shock, then let his eyes run over his friend, looking for evidence of such an occurrence.

'You're joking…aren't you?'

Omi shrugged.

'Like I said, Ken-kun, I had no choice. I needed to get home. I needed to email my findings to Kritiker. I had _no choice._'

'You should've called one of us!' Ken snapped. A horrible image of Omi lying on a road, surrounded by blood, kept rising in his mind.

Omi looked sceptical.

'At three AM?' he asked, 'you'd've all been asleep.'

'I would have come!' Ken said fiercely.

Omi blinked at him.

'Really?'

'Of course!'

The image refused to go away.

'I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you!' Ken continued in the same fierce voice. 'Missions, they're different, but Omi, just imagine, you escape a serial killer only to get run down by a bus! Just… just, no…'

'Ken…' Omi muttered, 'don't cry!' He threw his arms around Ken again.

Ken blinked. When had he started crying? He clutched Omi tightly, reassuring himself. Omi was here, he wasn't dead, and he wasn't hurt…

'Are you crying over me…?' Omi asked.

'I guess… I hadn't realised I was…It's not fair, Omi, you work so hard…I never realised…'

'It wasn't your concern,' Omi said, deadpan.

'Well, it damn well is now.'

Omi pulled away slightly.

'Ken-kun?'

'If you ever need help with anything, anything at all, I want you to tell me, got that?'

Omi nodded, then smiled.

'Thank you, Ken-kun.'

'What for?'

'For caring about me.'

'Well…uhh…that's what friends do, right?'

'Yeah,' Omi replied, but he sounded slightly disappointed, 'and we're friends.'

'Yep. We are.'

'That is, we are friendly.'

'Uh huh, with each other. Friends.'

'Cool.'

'Yeah, good.'

'Great.'

Omi suddenly giggled.

'What is it, friend?' Ken said, smiling.

Omi looked up at him, his eyes watering slightly.

'I…hah… was just remembering Aya and Yohjis' faces!'

Ken grinned. That was a sight he wouldn't forget for a long time.

'You'd think they'd've realised we were teasing them,' Ken said, chuckling as Omi rolled over, still laughing hard.

'Oh? Why?' Omi stayed lying down, worried that if he moved to much the laughing would start again of its own accord.

'Well, you know… It's not something you see everyday…'

Omi had stopped laughing now and was just looking at him.

Ken shrugged.

'They just looked like they actually believed we were into it.'

Omi looked at him for a second, then looked away. Then he suddenly jumped.

'Ken-kun! It's your birthday next month!'

'Oh… yeah, I forgot.'

Omi rolled his eyes.

Ken looked at him shrewdly.

'You're thinking Yohji's gonna pull the same trick again, aren't you?'

'The thought crossed my mind,' Omi admitted.

'And you're thinking,' Ken said, his voice dropping, 'that it'll be harder to fool him this time.'

'Ken!'

'Deny it.'

'Damn you!'

'Ah HAH!'

'We could always just refuse…'

'But that's no fun.'

'Ken! Will you stop doing that?'

'Sorry.'

'So…' Omi glared at Ken and then fought the blush rising up his neck.

'Y'know,' Ken interrupted, reading Omi's thoughts scarily well, 'I would really love to see that expression on Yohji-Kudou-smooth-operator's face again.'

'Really? Me too!' squeaked Omi, ashamed of his voice.

'I think we should practice.' Ken said.

Omi looked at his hands in shock.

No way did he just hear that. No. Way.

'Cos, like you said, it won't be so easy to fool him this time.'

'Ken!' Omi managed to say, '_you_ said that!'

'Well, you were thinking it,' Ken said, chuckling.

Omi clammed up.

'So whaddya say?'

Ken turned so he was kneeling on the bed, drawing his long legs up beneath him.

Omi suddenly swallowed.

'I say let's do it,' he said firmly, 'but I'll warn you, I know nothing.'

'I'll teach you,' Ken said, his eyes twinkling, 'and who knows, maybe you'll surprise yourself with how much you _do_ know.'

'Wh-when?'

'How about now? I can help you with your homework first.'

'Th-thanks!' Omi slithered off the bed and gathered the printouts, marking them where there were misprints. He carried them back to where Ken was sitting, running totally on autopilot.

__

Hahahaa… It turns out Ken's actually a Physics genius and he's helping with my homework…and after that he wants to practice kissing me so we can fool Yohji and Aya when Yohji dares him or me to…

The thought just carried on, becoming less and less comprehensible. Omi sank onto the bed, handing Ken the printouts numbly.

__

Aha! I get it! It's a dream!

But he really only thought this because he felt obliged. He knew it wasn't a dream really. Dreams were fragmented, blurred, mixed-up. This was very real.

'You missed one.' Ken ringed a power with his pen.

'Oh, yeah. Thanks.'

Ken handed him the papers.

'Try and do them. If you get stuck, I'll help you.'

Omi flipped the lid on his calculator, but his concentration, unsurprisingly, was shot.

Ken interceded after a while, and then the homework was soon finished.

Omi got up slowly, and took his time arranging the paper into a folder, which he placed in his bag. He straightened up, then looked over at his friend, who was sitting on his bed still.

'Look, Omi,' Ken said, 'you don't have to do this.'

'I want to see Yohji's face,' Omi said, forcing a smile.

If Ken noticed that the smile was forced, he didn't say anything, but accepted Omi's decision. He watched his friend as he returned to him, and sat next to him on the bed.

'So,' Omi said stiffly, 'have you kissed a lot of people?'

'A few,' Ken admitted, 'let's hope that helps.'

'Yeah.'

'Right.'

Ken turned towards Omi and ruffled his hair like he had before.

'Hey! Wh-What was that for?!' Omi looked at him in confusion.

'To wake you up. Cheer up! You look terrified!'

'Sorry.'

'It's OK. Uhh…You have to turn so you're facing me.'

'OK.' Omi did so.

He shook himself mentally. _Just think how much fun it'll be to see Yohji's face…and then when he realised we've fooled him again…Heehee…_

That thought in mind, Omi smiled. Ken looked relieved.

'I think we'll just see how it goes first, then we can talk about stuff that can be improved before we try again,' Ken said, 'you OK with that?'

Omi nodded.

But before he could actually think through what Ken had just said, he felt Ken's hand lifting his face gently, then felt his lips pressing gently but firmly against his.

To his surprise, he felt Ken's arms around him, pulling his body against him, and then a hand on the back of his head, pressing their lips together even more firmly.

Ken was enjoying himself. His younger friend was very attractive. He hadn't noticed before. His slight body fit against his in a very pleasant way. He took advantage as Omi drew a breath, and slipped his tongue into his mouth, feeling for Omi's.

Omi was unable to do much as Ken kissed him. He'd never been kissed like this before. In fact, the only person he'd ever kissed before had been Ouka… That hadn't been like _this_! He could feel blood pounding in his ears. He had to stifle his disappointment when Ken drew away.

To his surprise, Ken appeared to be just as breathless as he was, and Omi could see his face was slightly red. That was good. He was probably past red and onto the early shades of violet by now.

'Not bad,' Ken said, when he'd gotten himself together, 'but you need to respond more. Do something with your hands…you know.'

Omi gave Ken a predatory kind of look that unnerved him slightly, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

Omi shook his head slightly, baffled. Where the hell had _that_ thought come from?

'All right,' he said, still slightly breathless, 'show me.'

Ken reached for one of his hands.

'Just put your arms around me,' he said. Omi complied.

'I was thinking, just then,' Omi said, 'you know, when you…uhh… when I opened my mouth…'

'Yeah?'

'Umm… I was thinking maybe I should do something…but…uhh…I was worried you'd laugh at me…'

'Omi,' Ken said seriously, 'I would never laugh at you.'

'You do all the time!'

'OK, well, not for this, OK, OK?'

'OK.'

'OK.'

They both burst out laughing, then Ken leant forward swiftly and kissed Omi again. Omi was completely unprepared, but went with it.

Ken was going faster this time, using a different technique. Omi was determined, however, to give as good as he got. He might be inexperienced, but he was keen. Surely that counted for something?

When Omi felt Ken's tongue start to probe at his mouth, he let his lips part readily, thinking quickly. Ken got a shock as he felt Omi's tongue on his own, trying to force it back. He groaned unconsciously as Omi tangled a hand in his hair and pressed harder against him.

They parted, but neither of them paused, and leant forward again straight away.

Omi was ecstatic. He had something here, he knew it! Encouraged by his success of a few seconds previous, he decided to use his imagination. Pulling away swiftly, he laid gentle kisses down his friend's jawline, nipping slightly, overjoyed when Ken jumped slightly and muttered something unintelligible. He brought his lips back to Ken's where they lingered for a moment, before parting.

For a moment they just stared at each other.

'Was that better?' Omi said, finally. Ken looked at him in amazement.

'Yeah,' he said, 'I just don't think it's a good idea for you to keep going on like that.'

'Wouldn't it look right?' Omi's expression was worried.

__

Ahh, right… I forgot… This is all about how it **looks**. Keep that in mind, Ken, thanks.

'Err…no…uhh,' Ken decided to be honest, 'look Omi. Please try and take this as a compliment, OK…?'

Omi was looking at him, eyes wide.

__

Oh God oh God oh God! What did I do?

'Uhh…well, look… Omi, you're a really attractive person, all right? Just… Sometimes…uhh…'

Ken trailed off, leaving Omi confused and hurt, but also oddly excited. Ken thought he was attractive! Then he thought about that for a second.

'Oh well, whatever's wrong,' he said lightly, 'I think I know how to solve it. Just put your contacts in, because I am _not_ attractive.'

Ken blinked at him stupidly.

'Wha…? Omi, what are you talking about? Of course you are!'

'I weigh about five stone!' Omi cried. 'Yohji always mistakes me for a girl! I have to stand on boxes to reach almost anything…!'

Ken's lips on his silenced him. It was brief and gentle.

'Sorry,' Ken said huskily, 'but I had to shut you up somehow. Listen to me, Omi. You are amazing. A person's looks aren't the only thing that makes them attractive.'

Omi was shaking slightly. There'd been something very different about that last kiss, compared with the ones before. Ken ran a hand softly down his face, pausing with his fingers under his chin. Omi lifted his head hesitantly.

'Not that you aren't gorgeous,' Ken said seriously, 'because you are. But you're the strongest out of any of us. You've dealt with more than any of us…especially over the last few months… and yet you're always smiling, and helping us to smile too. You're amazing, Omi, why can't you see it?'

Omi leant up slightly and nuzzled his nose against Ken's, feeling a wave of warmth spread through him as he did so.

Ken wasn't really sure where all those words had come from, but they were out now, and they had changed something. He wasn't sure what it was yet.

'Can we…'

He was going to asked if they could run through the first kiss again, but never got that far, because Omi took things into his own hands.

He brought their lips together hard, making Ken gasp a little.

__

Omi…?

Who would've thought that Omi had _this_ in him? He tried to wriggle back a little.

__

No…Omi, no….

This was very bad. Omi had got very good at this very quickly, and unless he was careful…

Ken shuddered as Omi's fingers skimmed over his T-shirt, pausing over his heart.

__

No…NO!

He would be careful. He wouldn't… No… He couldn't…

But it was getting more and more difficult. Ken fought it hard, but the only practical thing that could have prevented it was pushing Omi away, and that wasn't happening.

Omi was oblivious. He wasn't thinking of anything at all. He just knew that Ken cared about him, and he wanted to tell him that he did too… He wanted to make him happy… to warm him inside like Ken's words had done to him…

Ken's control finally broke when Omi traced a finger down his spine and nibbled gently at his collar bone.

'Omi…' he groaned, taking both the boy's hands in his and pushing forward.

'Ken!' Omi yelped, 'I'm gonna…'

And he did. He fell backwards, shock playing all over his face, but suddenly Ken was over him, and their lips were together… Oh God… This wasn't like before…

Omi felt his breath starting to come in pants as Ken nuzzled his head to the side and began to lavish attention on his neck, nibbling, kissing and licking…

Oh God…

Omi reached up and pulled Ken down.

The shock of Omi's action caused Ken to pause, breathing heavily.

__

No… Ken, you MUST NOT!

Bit late for that.

He tried to pull away, but Omi held him still.

'What is it, Ken?' he asked, his face flushed. Ken gently shook off his arms.

'I need to go now, Omi,' Ken said. Omi's ears pricked.

'But you don't want to.' He said flatly. Ken sighed, then leant forward and kissed Omi's cheek softly.

'No.' He said, then got up and walked towards the door, laying a hand on the handle. He turned. Omi was clutching a pillow, his eyes bright with tears.

'I'm sorry, Ken-kun…' he said miserably.

'No, I am,' Ken said, 'because I made you cry. Sorry, Omi.' He opened the door, pushing the chair to one side, and walked out.

**********************************************************************************

Felflowne: *yawns* What d'you guys think? Hm… I have actually joined the elite club of maniacs who write fic at 3am! Woohoo! I swore I'd write at least one sad fic before hanging up my typing fingers, so…

…I've failed yet again. Read on to chapter two. There's a happy ending. I can't help it. I can't make Omi sad, it's like kicking a very cute bishonen-like puppy. Please let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who reviewed 'Origins' too. *wipes eyes* You're all so lovely! *hugs*


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I don't own the Shoe Game. I don't even own the socks I'm wearing

****

The Shoe Game

By Felflowne aka Espion

Chapter Two

It had, Ken reflected, been a very miserable month. Luckily there had been no missions, but everything Yohji did seemed to annoy him about a million times more than it would have done normally, and every time he spoke to Omi, their conversation was stilted and short.

__

I really blew it…

Not even the fact that it was his birthday next week could cheer him up.

**

Omi sat on the counter, looking miserably at his shoes. Ken's birthday had passed, and no mention had been made of any dare.

Great, he'd ruined a fantastic friendship for a stupid hunch that had turned out to be wrong.

Great.

To his disgust, Omi found that tears were running down his face. He tried to stop them, but they just kept coming…

'Omi?'

Oh no… He couldn't face anyone like this! He slid off the counter, keeping his head down and managed to run straight into someone.

He looked up in horror and saw Ken looking down at him, his expression changing quickly from confusion to dismay as he saw the tears in Omi's eyes.

But before he could say anything, Omi had ducked past him and run away up the corridor.

Omi ran into his room, and collapsed against the door, sobbing helplessly.

Why? Why had he done it? He'd ruined everything! And for what? Just what had been going through his head that day? Had he been tired of being without human warmth for so long… since he'd been abandoned by his family...?

There was a knock on his door.

'Omi, can I come in?'

It was Ken, of course.

What could he say? No? What reason could he give?

'Please?'

He sniffed.

'OK,' he said, moving away from the door.

'OK?' came Ken's voice.

Omi smiled a little. 'OK.' He said.

'OK,' Ken said, opening the door and coming in, shutting it behind him.

He took in Omi's little huddled figure on the floor.

'Oh… Omi…' he dropped down to Omi's level, and Omi raised a tear-stained face hesitantly.

'Ken… I…' But he didn't get any further because Ken's arms were suddenly around him, pulling him up and off the ground.

'K-Ken…?'

'We blew it, didn't we?' Ken said sadly, holding Omi close. 'I'm so sorry… I can't stand seeing you like this…'

He put Omi down gently on his bed, his eyes running over his smaller friend's distraught features… the way he'd curled in on himself… almost as if protecting himself…

__

I want to kiss him… Ken thought hopelessly, _and what's more… I know that's what **he** wants too. But would it solve anything… Or just make everything worse?_

'Omi… Tell me how I can fix this,' he said hoarsely, 'please…I'll do anything…'

Omi sat up so quickly that Ken jumped back.

'Tell me how you feel about me!' he cried, then looked utterly ashamed of himself.

'You really want to know?'

Omi nodded.

'OK,' Ken said, but there was no joking in his voice this time, 'Omi, I love you, far too much, and that's why I keep hurting you. I don't mean for it to happen, it just does. I'm sorry.'

Omi stared at him.

'You… love me too?' He said incredulously. Ken let him put his hand on his face gently.

'Yes.'

'Then, will you do something for me?' Omi asked, struggling to keep his voice level.

'Omi,' said Ken heavily, 'that's precisely what landed us in this mess…'

'No…' Omi said. 'It wasn't. When you held me before… It was like I'd been accepted back into humanity… Like I'd been living outside it since being abandoned. When you left, and I realised that you weren't coming back… That was what hurt me.'

'I'm sorry,' Ken said sincerely, 'I really, really am, but I was worried about you!'

'Really? Why?'

'Because if we'd carried on, I don't know what I might have done!'

Omi looked at him steadily.

'Would you have hurt me?'

'Never.' Ken said firmly.

'Then what was the problem?'

Ken just stared at him. Was he being deliberately stupid? Or did he just not get it?

'Omi,' he said helplessly, 'I was losing control. I might have… gone too far.'

'How far is too far?'

'What d'you think?' Ken snapped. Omi just smiled at him.

'I don't think you can go too far with me, Ken-kun,' he said, and Ken gaped at him.

'O-Omi… D'you realise what you just said?'

'Yep.'

'Then…'

'Wait!' Omi snapped, making Ken jump. 'You didn't answer my question!'

'Wha…?'

Omi leant close to him.

'Can you do something for me? Two things, in fact.'

Ken swallowed.

'Name them.'

'Number one,' Omi said softly, 'is lock my door, because I am too lazy to do it myself.'

Ken grinned, and slipped off the bed, pulling the chair in front of the door to hold it shut. It was as good as a lock. Aya and Yohji were out, anyway.

As he sat back down, Omi slid his arms around him.

'Number two,' he whispered, but Ken didn't wait to find out how exactly number two would be worded. He closed the gap between them swiftly. 

Omi didn't bother trying to stifle his quiet groan of pleasure this time. This was real, not an act. He tightened his arms around Ken, pulling himself into his lap, as Ken carried on kissing him fiercely.

When he finally drew back, Omi snuggled as close to him as he could with a little sigh.

'I love you,' he said, and felt Ken's arms tighten around him.

'I love you too, don't work too hard,' Ken said softly, brushing hair from Omi's eyes.

'I won't, cos you'll be helping me, Physics boy,' Omi teased. Ken grinned.

'Hey Omi?'

'Hmm?'

'I think the shoe game should have a warning attached.'

'Ha! Good point! What if Yohji had asked you to kiss Aya instead?'

*************************************************************************************

Felflowne: Just in case you're wondering… Ken will NEVER EVER get with Aya in one of MY fics *snorts in fury* Go read 'RANK!' which I wrote with the help of my best friend to see just what I think of Ran/Ken. If you, like me, are a KenxOmi fan who simply cannot understand what people see in that pairing, I recommend it, it'll make you smile *^_~*

I'm really enjoying my course at Uni, anyone who cares, but I'm really missing my other A-level subjects. I had to text a friend who's doing Physics at Bristol because I couldn't remember that it was _Boltzmann's _factor.

I'll stop, as most of you don't know or care what I'm talking about.

I suppose I can always do another degree in Physics…

Eek, better start saving now -__-

Ooh ooh! I'm currently overhauling the website I co-operate. It's only half re-done… but all my pictures and fics are up there!

www.geocities.com/kaffei


End file.
